Joker
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: Arkham Knight. What if Harley heard what Tim said when he found out? Must have seen KnightFall Protocol if not want spoilers. One Shot


**Sup. Inhuman Here. My computers fixed, but I haven't re-downloaded Word yet, so this is from my Mom's computer. Same with the next one that's coming out today. Don't own Arkham Knight. Spoilers for those that haven't gotten KnightFall yet.**

Tim's eyes widened in realization as he looked at the armored man next to him. Harley was weeping next to the now dead Henry Adam's, who had somehow hidden his 'Joker' from Batman this whole time before killing himself after realizing Batman also had a 'Joker'.

"It's you…You're the last 'Joker'!" Tim exclaimed. Harley's sobs immediately stopped, and the blonde psychopath turned to the current Robin.

"Who?! Who's the last Mistah J?! Tell me!" she begged while grabbing his collar. However, he barely noticed, his gaze fixed on Batman. Harley followed his line of sight to the only other living person in the room. Batman. The gears in her head started turning, and she lowly figured it out. She then tackled the, for once, unsuspecting Dark Knight, exclaiming one name.

"Mistah J!" she cried happily as she hugged Batman around the neck. "I forgot that you have some of his blood from when we poisoned you! I know you'll never leave me, 'cause you're never gonna die! You're Batman, and no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't kill ya!" Bruce couldn't bring himself to take the overjoyed woman off of him. The woman rambled on and on, going off topic quite fast, but Bruce gave an almost unnoticeable smile. Almost. Coming out of his stupor, Tim Drake smiled warmly at seeing the heartless demeanor of his mentor finally break. Even with all that had so far gone that night, and how infinitely long this one night seemed, Bruce smiled.

 _Time Skip_

Harley talked down the street, her head hanging low. She had finally gotten her Mistah J back, as the one person she was sure couldn't die. And then he walked into his house after being unmasked, and _exploded_. She walked down the street in a zombie-like fashion, tears stained on her face. One of Batman's sidekicks, Night-something? Was next to her, trying to console her. He had learned everything thanks to the new Robin. Arkham Knight, who turned out to be a Robin she helped Mistah J torture, (awkward) was on the other side of her. He became a new hero, one who killed the baddies. He called himself Red Hood for whatever reason. His costume looked cool though. The trio walked by an alley, and their heads collectively raised. They all simultaneously turned their heads and ran into the alley, following the sounds of screaming, bones breaking, and a cape fluttering. They reached the alley, and their reactions all differed. Nightwing shuttered in fear. Red Hood softly smiled. Harley gasped, her smile widening the longer she inhaled. In front of them, were six people. One was a suited man who was protectively standing in front of a fancy woman, who was standing over a suited boy. On the ground a couple feet in front of them, was an unconscious man wearing a hoodie, with his forearm bent in half and a small trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. Being raised above the ground by his neck was another with his leg looking badly broken and his body limp.

Holding the man by his neck was a man in pure darkness. It clung to his body in a latex fashion, with claws at the end. Black smoke was rippling off the man, who was covered in a cloak of black that dragged several feet around him. The pointed ears and the three hook like extensions from the forearms were unmistakable, however.

"B-MAN!" Harley screamed as she ran over to the man and hugged him from behind. The man dropped the unconscious crook and slightly turned his head to Harley. Nightwing shuddered again at the mask. For the entire bottom half of the face, it was a giant set of demonic teeth. A luminescent orange eye stared at the two heroes and ex-villainess.

" **Not Here. I'll explain when u get to Bludhaven. You'll know where.** " Came the echoing reply from the man. He walked out of Harley's death grip before crouching down. His cloak spread out, revealing to be a gigantic cape. The cape proved to be a lie as the man then shot up into the air, similar to his name sake. Everyone in the alley looked up in the sky at the retreating form of the Batman. The cape seemed several times larger, and more torn up than normal. Harley shrieked in happiness.

"YAY! B-man's not dead!"

 **AUTHORS NOTES TIME!**

 **For more info on the new Batman, read the other story I'm putting up today:** _ **Nightmare**_


End file.
